Project ALICE
by MacOnTheRun
Summary: Momo is kidnapped. Toshiro goes to look for her in Karakura town. But when he finally finds her she does not remnder anything. With the help of Ichigo and some other friends Momo must try to remember her past and her role in Project A.L.I.C.E. Can Toshiro handle knowing he's not the only one trying to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **Project A.L.I.C.E **

"Loosen your hold, feet apart, relax your muscles." Caption Ukitake chanted trying to hold back a cough.

"Hai" Hinamori panted.

Relaxing her muscles she put both hands on the hilt focusing on mixing her spiritual energy into tobiume. Letting out a breath she opened her chocolate brown eyes shouting "Bankai"

Wind swirled around her and bells started to appear

"BOOM"

The bells stared to explode giving Momo a face full of smoke

"Hinamori-san, Hinamori-San" Ukitake flash steps over to Momo

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine just a little startled"

Ukitake extended his hand to her which she accepted. "Hinamori, your hand it's-, "but before he could finish his sentence Sentaro and Kiyone came running in to the private training ground.

"Captain are you all right" they shouted at the same time.

"I heard an explosion and came right away" Sentaro shouted unnecessarily

"But I got here first Captain" Kiyone said shoving Sentaro out of the way.

Sentaro: "Yeah right I got here way before you did"

Kiyone: "Baka, no way u got here you're so slow"

Sentaro: "Me, slow. . . "

"ughh" Letting out a deep sigh Ukitake turned to Momo "sorry about them they tend to. . . exaggerate."

Looking at the two fighting Momo let out a giggle "It's alright"

"Cock sucker look who's talking. . . Hinamori-chan your arms bleeding" Kiyone stepping on the taller man's foot she went over to examine the wound. There was a gash from her palm all the way to her elbow.

"We need to take you to the 4th division."

"No no I've spent enough time at the 4th division. Besides I'm fine, see" waving her hands in the air to emphasize the point.

"Well we can't force you to go but I insist that you let Kiyone take a look at it" Ukitake suggested.

"No really I'm fine. . ." Before she could finish Kiyone was dragging her back to the 13th division mane bellding.

"Nonsense Hinamori-san I'll have you all wrapped up in no time."

Momo couldn't help but smile at the small blonde "Arigato Kiyone-san."

"It's nice to see Hinamori so active especially after all she's been through" Sentaro stated turning to his captain.

"Yes it's nice to see her putting her all in her division and training" suddenly a violent act of coughs came from the white haired captain.

"Captain we need to get you inside" grabbing Ukitake's arm and putting it around his soldiers.

"Arigato"

**10****th**** Division Captain Office**

"M-A-T-S-U-M-O-T-O , GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF MY COUCH" Toshiro yelled from his desk.

"C-A-P-T-A-I-N why you being so loud so early in the morning" she whined from the couch.

"Morning? It's 5 in the fucking afternoon!" He was beyond pissed.

Peaking over the couch she laid her hand on the arm rest. "You know if you keep yelling like that Momo will never love you."

"What the hell does Hinamori got to do with this?"

"I got to do with what" chirped Momo from the door with a stack of papers.

"Momo-can" Rangiku literally jump over the couch and gave Hinamori a great big bear hug.

"It's nice to see you too Ran-chan."

"Get back to work Matsumoto" Toshiro was back to his bored expression signing some papers.

"Momo, Captain is bulling me again. Please talk to him I got a date with an important friend" she whispered to the shorter brunet.

"What makes you think he well listen to anything I say and who's this friend" Momo whispered back.

"One, because you are special and two, Sake is waiting got to run" Rangiku flash steps out off the room

"Rangiku" Momo shouted out to her but was too late.

"What business do you have here?" Looking back at Hitsugaya she walked up to his desk.

" I need you to sign these Shiro-chan."

"Its Hitsugaya tacho to you" he said still not looking at her. Brushing the comment to the side she put the paper on the desk. When Toshiro grabbed her arm with a little too much force than he intended to, she flinched from the pain but he did not let go.

"What happened to your arm." He looked at her for the first time since she got there. Torquoise eyes met brown ones. He had his usual bored expression but she could see the concern in his eyes.

"I-It's nothing" she looked away. His griped tighten which made her yelp in pain.

"Sorry"He said ever so softly but she heard it. He loosened his grip and got up from his seat. He was now at least 2 or 3 inches taller than her. He grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"What happened?" he demanded. Momo knew he would not accept anything but the truth.

"I was training and lost focus that's all" He stared at her for a good minute before asking.

"Are you sure you're ok?" bringing her hand to his cold yet soft lips he gave it a small peck. His gaze never left hers.

" I-I'm f-fine" she stuttered taking her hand away.

"I got to go I have… I have a thing at a place I got to go bye, Hitsugaya" and Momo ran out the door.

**In the Captain Commanders office**

"Yamamoto Genryuusai, Captain Commander of the 13th court guard squad." A figure under a red cloak stood in front of the commander.

"I don't believe you knocked" the Commander lifted his head while opening his eyes

"My apologies but I have a message for you" the figure reached into his cloak and took out a letter. He laid it in front of the commander. On the letter was a seal that read royal family. He got up and walk to the window.

"How is project A.L.I.C.E." the figure asked from behind.

"Still unopened." There was a gust of wind from behind him and the figure was gone. Walking back to his desk he picked up the letter

"What or who are you A.L.C.I.E"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is my first fan fiction so I'm a little nervous on the story. I'd like comments on anything please RR.

Things you should know:

**Bold- **isTubiume talking

_**_*- Momo's thoughts

.

Chapter 2 Deal

Momo {POV}

It was still early morning when I got to the training ground. The air was cool and I could hear the rustling sound of the trees. Sitting in a lotus position I put Tobiume on my lap and started to meditate. As I closed my eyes the world around me started to fade away. The sound of water echoed into my ear.

"**Master, you're here.**"

Opening my eyes, my inner world surrounded me. The sky was a dark purple and I was standing on water. The water went on for miles and the only thing that stuck out was a peach tree.

"It's nice to see you too, Tobiume."

She was sitting right in the middle of the tree holding a peach in each hand.

"**Want one? There are oh so very sweet."**

Tossing me one of the fuzziest fruits and munching on another.

"Umm, Tobiume I need to ask you something."

"**Whats up."**

"It's about my bankai."

As soon as I said the word "_bankai_" the little girl in the tree stopped smiling

"I've been training with Captain Ukitake for over three months. Every time I try using my bankai I feel like you're holding me back."

***She doesn't say anything nor looks at me. Why won't she say something? ***

"Why are you holding me back? Don't you want us to become closer?"

"**I'M DOING IT TO PROTECT YOU!"**

Suddenly the wind picked up and the tree turned on fire.

"Wait, Tobiume what are-"

Before I could finish, a wave came from behind me. I could feel the water getting into my lunges.***Im drowning*** The only thing I could see was the glow from the burning tree.

"UAHHHH" My eyes shot open and I took long deep breaths.

*** _Why the hell did she do that for? Also what do I need protection from_? ***

"Umm Hinamori-san, are you ok?"

Looking up, I saw a petite raven haired girl standing in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kuchiki-san. I was just talking to Tubiume." *** Even though I did most of the talking. ***

Getting up I started to brush myself off.

"Captain Ukitake sent me here to tell you that he would not be able to make it due to an urgent matter. He also sends his deepest apologies."

"Well it can't be helped thank yo - grrrrrr."

*** How embarrassing my stomach just growled in front of Kuchiki- san***

After a long awkward silence, Rukia spoke first.

"Hinamori-san would you like to join me for some tea and snacks."

"I would love to and could you please call me Momo."

"Ok, Momo you can call me Rukia."

We started to walk back to the 13th division building. The sun was already up and birds were flying around.*** hmmm today feels like a good day***

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you ask Captain Ukitake to help you instead of Captain Hitsugaya?"

I didn't answer for a while. I just kept looking at the sky.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, I'm fine Rukia. I just want to be able to do my bankai and have more control in my swordsmanship."

"So, Captain Hitsugaya is not capable of helping you."

"What! No, Shiroooo I mean Captain Hitsugaya is very capable. I think he could have shown me a lot faster."

"Then why didn't you ask him."

"That's because he already does so much for me already. Like helping me with paper work and fixing any problems I have. He's really strong and smart. Not to mention good looking . . . I just don't want to be a nuisance to him. I want to be able to fight by his side as an equal, I guess."

By now I could tell my face was flushed.

"Oh, so you have a crush on the short white -haired captain."

*** Hell no I did not see Rukia just give me an evil smirk***

"Wh-what a-are you talking about I don't-"

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"There's no point in denying it Momo. It's written all over your face."

"N-No it's not and what about you."

"What about me?"

"Rukia, I've seen the way you STARE at Renji in the lieutenants' meetings"

"What! I don't stare. I-I just closely observe him."

I gave her that same evil smirk she gave me.

"If you don't tell anyone about Renji, I won't tell anyone about you liking Hitsugaya."

"Deal"

Normal {POV}

As the two girls walked into the building, they failed to see the hidden figure in the tree.

Jumping off the tree the figure flashed stepped to a nearby alley. While kneeling on one knee he spoke in a scratchy voice.

"I've found it my lord."

In front of the knelt man stood a woman with long brown hair that made it to her waist, and bangs that covered her right eye and some of her cheek. Her visual eye was a light blue. She wore a dark blue kimono with sleeves pulled down to her shoulders. The women crossed her arms over her large assets.

"What do you want to do?"

Looking back she spotted a man leaning on the wall. He was rolling clay between his fingers.

"I guess it's time to take back my toy."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi well chapter 3 is up and I'm felling good about it so please R&R

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach just a hug fan (:

**Chapter 3** Late for the meeting

**In Toshiro's private quarters in /Toshiro {POV}**

_~"AHHCHOOO . . . Stupid pollen"_

_Sitting up I notice that the air felt a lot more natural and had a florescent sent. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I could hear a rustling sound._

"_Matsumoto, if I find you snooping around my room one more tim-"_

_My eyes widen to I'm sorrowed by flowers*** Don't tell me I died and went to heaven! *** _

"_It was about time you woke up." _

"_God is that you" I said while looking up at the light blue sky. My view was covered by a man leaning over me. _

"_HAHAHA; me god? You're a funny kid," he said while giving me a wide smile as he started ruffling my hair._

_***This bastard first calls me a kid and now is ruffling my hair. This guy is begging to become a popsicle*** _

_Reaching over my shoulder my hand met air._

_***What the hell? Where is Hyourinmaru? ***_

"_Hey kid, whatcha doing with your hand?" This bastard grabs my arms and LIFTS me into the air. _

"_Hey do you want to die!" _

"_Wow, is this child threatening me?" ***This basted really wants to die. *** _

_Swinging my leg back I kick him right where it hurts. As he let go of my shoulders, I landed on my feet and heard the satisfying sound of pain coming from behind me. Turning around the man was already crouched down taking care of . . . personal business. _

_Under his breath he hissed, "UHHH y-ou _l-ill-little punk"_

_Now that I had a closer look at the guy he looked somewhat familiar. He had light brown shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a bun. He had green eyes and his skin was pale. He wore a white military uniform much like the ones in the human world. The jacket was unbuttoned and I could see bandages across his chest._

"_You're a tough kid" Sitting criss- cross applesauce(you now the one elementary school teachers tell you to sit); he started smiling as if he never got hit in his crotch._

_***What the hell is with this guy? ***_

"_I'd like to thank you."_

"_For what"_

"_DADDY!" a girl called out to the man. She was about two feet away when she fell._

"_Owwwchy stupid grass" *** Ohh sure, blame the grass for your clumsiness**** _

"_You ok sweet heart?" he held out a hand for her which she accepted and sat on his lap. She had a white sun dress on and her hair was messy probably because of the fall. I couldn't really see her face but I could see her warm smile and for some reason it made my heart race. The man lifted his head up giving me an even bigger smile if that was even possible._

"_You protected my baby girl."_

"_Hold on I think you got the wr-" Before I could finish the girl grabbed my hand and gave me a white lily._

"_Thank you for saving me" Her warm hand never letting go of mine she continued. "Mommy says each petal has a meaning of life, happiness, betrayal, sorrow, friendship, frustration, and love." Her smiling face was the last thing I saw before everything became dark. ~___

"CAPTAIN CAPTAIN WAKE UP"

My eyes slowly opened and saw concerned blue ones.

Sitting up I ran my fingers through my hair.

"How bad is it this time?"

"See for yourself." Matsumoto got up and slid the door open. From my front porch all the way to the cement wall was covered in ice.

"You had the Dream again?"

"Yeah"

"Captain, I think it's time to see captain Unohana. For the past three months you've had the same dream and froze the porch, the yard, and half of your HOUSE! Hell, one of these days Mother Nature is going to slap you upside the head for messing with the seasons. "

"Get out."

"Ok ok I got it. I have a lieutenants meeting anyway and if I'm late one more time Momo-chan is gonna flip. Tata, Captain."

She waved good bye as she left. Sighing, I headed toward the bathroom turning the faucet on. I started staring at my hand.

***I can still feel the warmth of her touch. ***

Throwing the thought aside I grabbed my toothbrush when a hell butterfly came in ***What now? ***

Extending my finger the message started to play.

"There will be an emergency captains meeting in half an hour, repeat, there will be an emergency captains meeting."

The butterfly flew away as fast as it came *** Great, a meeting thanks a lot old man. ***

**In the room where the lieutenants meeting is being held/ Normal {POV}**

"Ughhhhhhhhhh, I'm sooooo BORDA" Rangiku complained from her seat

"SHUT UP ALREADY! Damn Rangiku, the one fucking time you disliked to come to the meeting and all you do is whine!" Renji yelled from across the table.

"You shut up, Renji. No one's talking to you!"

"Well, you're talking to me right now!"

Slamming her foot on the table she shouted, "You trying to act smart with me because it ain't workin!"

Renji imitated Rangiku by slamming his foot on the table, "Unlike you I don't need to act blonde!"

"Pineapple Head"

"Slut"

"Ball Sucker"

"Hey Hisagi, shouldn't we stop them?" Kida asked looking at his two friends yelling in each others' faces.

"Yeah, you're right. HEY RENJI, RANGIKU, STOP FIGHTING SO WE CAN START THE MEETING!"

The two glared at each other, but obeyed and sat back down.

"Now that that's settled is everyone here?" asked Hisagi.

"Nope, Peaches isn't here yet," Yachiru yelled/giggled from her seat.

"She most likely woke up late as usual," Nanao stated lifting up her glasses.

Sighing, Hisagi looked up at the clock "We will give her 5 more minutes."

**Momo running past the 3****rd**** division **

"Ohhh man, I'm late for the meeting."

Momo is flash stepping from rooftop to rooftop when a sudden attack of needles came straight at her. The sudden attack made her lose balance and fall off the roof. Thinking quickly Hinamori kicks the wall and flips herself in order to land on her feet. Grabbing Tobiume she looked around for any sin of her attacker. Another shower of needles came from her left. Flash stepping away she dodged the needles. She closed her eyes as she searched for any sign of residue.

*** There***

Opening her eyes another assault of needles came from behind. Jumping to the right she pointed her index finger and yelled, "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro!" (Or Binding spell 61: Six Light Rod Prison)

A figure from a nearby building came falling to the ground. She flash stepped up to the prisoner and she gasped. It was a dummy and had explosives on it. Her eyes widen as it exploded.

"BOOM" a roaring cloud of purple smoke swirled into the air.

Momo, not understanding why she felt no pain, opened her eyes to see Tobiume standing in front of her.

"Tobiume wh-what are you doing out here?"

"I told you I'm protecting you."

As the smoked cleared, two figure slowly appeared. Tobiume, already having balls of fire surrounding her and Momo. Looking back at her confused master. She knelt and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through all this again."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach just a hug fan (:

**Chapter 4 At The Meeting**

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through all this again."Tobiume stood up refusing to meet her master's eyes.

"What are you talking about? Do you know them?"

~ silence~

"Tobiume!"

Tobiume turn ignoring her master.

"Tobiume answer me what the hell is going on!" Momo yelled with a little more demand in her voice.

"There's no time to explain. When I say 'NOW' you must run far away from here."

Momo franticly stood up and placed her hand on Tobiume's shoulder.

"Tobiume I'm not leavening you here to fight al-." she was interrupted by Tobiume yelling.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Tobiume pulled Momos hand off her shoulder.

"Forgive me for yelling at you Momo, but it's my duty as a zanpakuto spirit to protect my master."

Tobiume ran forward shooting fire balls at the approaching figures.

"NOW!" Tobiume yelled before disappearing into the flames.

"TOBIUME!"

Her eyes widen when one of the figures jumped out of the flame heading straight at her. Putting her hand up in front of her she was about to say a kido spell when Tobiume's scarf raped around him sending him flying.

""MOMO YOU HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"What about you?"

Tobiume blocked an attack of needles "I well be fine, now go." Seeing how serious she was Momo nodded and flash stepping away.

*** I need to find help***

Turning at the next corner, she could see the building where the lieutenants' meeting was being held.

*** yes almost there*** As soon as the thought crossed her mind it exploded.

Her eyes widen "No!"

She was about to run into the flames when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Turning to her right a tall man with blond hair was standing next to her. He was smiling at the flames. His eyes glowed with amusement. Momo desperately tried to wiggle her way out of his strong hold. Amused by the girl's struggles, he pinned her to the wall holding her arms above her head. The impact caused her hair to fall out of its cloth bun. Momo glared at the man.

"You're just as beautiful as the last time I saw you" he said while he started to stroke her hair.

Giving him a disgusted look she hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

He smirked as he tightened his hold causing Momo to winch in pain.

Leaning against her ear he whispered "Playing hide and seek was fun, but all games come to an end."

Pinching her neck she fell unconscious.

"My lord, pardon my interruption."

Turning his head there were two hooded men. One threw Tobiume, who was trenched in blood, on the ground.

"What would you like us to do with this?"

The blonde picked Momo up and faced the small spirit girl struggling to stay conscious.

"You . . . bastard ... Get . . . your . . . hands off my master!"

Looking down at the unconscious Momo, he smiled, "I'm going back first. You two can leave _**that**_ to Min."

"Yes sir," they said in unisons. The last thing Tobiume saw was a gate open and the blond man left with her master in his arms.

**Captains meeting**

"Thank you all for coming in such short notice. There have been reports of missing people in Rukongai-"

"SO I HAD TO WAKE UP JUST BECAUSE SOME FUCKING PUNKS DIDN'T COME HOME!" Kenpachi said in his usual booming voice.

"I didn't think I'd ever say this, but the barbarian has a point. It's not unusual that there are missing people in the Rukon district," Byakuya stated in his usual serious tone.

Kenpachi: "HAHA THANKS KUCHIKI . . . WAIT YOU JUST INSULTED ME!"

Byakuya: "Of course not, you over grown porcupine."

Kenpachi: "HEY PETEL BOY YOU WANT FIGHT!"

Soi-Fon: "Shut up!"

Kurotsuchi: "I'm surrounded by idiots" (rubbing his templates)

Kyoraku: "I wander what my cute little Nano is doing" (flowery aura)

Unohana: (smile)

Kensei & Toshiro: (sigh)

Hiroka: "I'm hungry"

"SHUT UP IDIOTS AND LET ME SPEAK" The Commander yelled.

_~silence~_

"Having reports of missing people isn't unusual, but it is when all of them are women. Captain Kurotsuchi will give us the details." The commander looked to his left and gave him a nod permitting him to speak.

Stepping forward Captain Kurotsuchi started, "Well, in the past few years we had 15% of missing people reports consisting men, women, and children. 6% out of the 15% were women. But in the last three months that percentage has increase over 45% all being wom-." He was interrupted by Captain Ukitake violent of a cough.

"Captain Ukitake, are you alright" the Commander asked.

"I –I'm al right (cough) really" another series of coughs and he was on his knees.

"Caption Ukita-" Unohana tried get to his aid, but her arms and legs were tied. "I can't move"

"That's stating the obvious"

They all turned to the white long haired Captain. Smirking, he got up to his feet.

"Where is Ukitake," the man in the straight hat said no longer in his happy mood.

"Caption Kyoraku of the 8th division you're such a nice friend. But not to worry he's a little tied up at the office and won't be able to make it to the meeting today." Lifting his hand he started to stroke his hair. The white color started turning brown and his bangs grew longer covering his right eye. His visible eye turn blue as his face and body became more feminine.

"COWARDLY BITCH AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THIS I'M KICKING YOUR ASS ," Kenpachi yelled struggling to break free from the restraints.

"Struggling won't help Kenpachi. Even though my tread is thin it doesn't mean it's weak. Besides the more you move the tighter they get. Not to mention your lieutenants."

"What about the lieutenants?" Kensei asked.

She started loosening the black robes around her chest area. "Well Captain Kensei the tread that are currently restraining you are also connected to your lieutenants' restra-."

"Basically if we move not only will are restraints tighten, but our lieutenants as well," Kensei interrupted

"Exactly"

"Well I don't give a damn if Nemu is squeezed to death I can just put her back together," Kurotsuchi said purposely wiggling his arm.

"I figured you'd say that Caption Kurotsuchi of the 12th division and head of the research and department." Tilting her head she smiled at him, "That's why I made sure to attach your tread not only to Nemu, but also, triggering explosives surrounding your secret lab under the 11th division's training ground."

"WHAT! How did you know about that?"He yelled stopping all movement he was doing.

"ENOUGH WITH ALL YOUR TALK. WE GOING TO FIGHT OR WHAT." Kenpachi yelled but now making sure not to move his body.

"Oh, I'm not here to fight," She said flipping her hair.

"Then why are you here?" huffed Toshiro.

While turning around she sighed. "To keep you from interfering from taking Ali-"She froze when she saw Toshiro's face. "Y-you w-hy, how are you here?" she stuttered.

Raising his eyebrow he said "It seems like you've done your research on us, so you should know I'm one of the capt-" the tread around his arms tightened causing the small white haired captain to ache in pain.

"STOP SCREWING WITH ME!" tightening her fist the tread tightened him even more.

"UAHHHHHHHHH!" The tread was getting so tight his arms started bleeding.

Suddenly the tread loosened causing him to fall on the floor. Holding his side he looked up to see Hyorinmaru and Senbonzakura standing in front of him.

"That's as far as you go." Katen Kyokotsu was holding their sword up to her throat.

"Hyorinmaru, what's going on?" Toshiro got up and looking at his Zanpakuto

Hyorinmaru looked at his master from the corner of his eye "My apologies, Master. This is for your safety."

Looking back at the brunet she was smiling, "It's been a while sense I've seen your face Hyorinmaru"

"BOOM" they could hear an explosion.

"What are you plotting?" the taller Katen Kyokotsu hissed.

Looking over to the commander the brunet said, "We're here to take Alice."

"There is no one named Alice in the 13th court guard squad," Kurotsuchi stated

Turing back to the zanpakutos in front of her she started to smirk ,"You all haven't told them."

They stayed silence.

"How interesting"

Taking this opportunity Hirako said, "Told us what?"

"Alice is not a name of a shinigami, but the name of a weapon. All of you has had some sort of contact with it, but didn't realize it. That's why we went to the 13th division. Out of all of you, Jushiro Ukitake has had the most contact with it. Sadly, he did not want to tell us." She paused to look at the only two women in the room Captain Unohana and Soi-fon.

"All we know is that it's inside a femine body," with a flick of her fingers she had both female captains slammed to the wall.

"Min that's enough," shouted Senbonzakura. The brunet opened her hand and the two fell on the floor.

Playfully she pouted "I was only having a little fun. Besides I have no interest in these two. Alice is hidden in one of the female lieutenants."

"BOOM" they could hear a second explosion.

The woman looked straight at Hyorinmaru, "It seems he's found it."

Suddenly the wall behind the Captain Commander came crashing down. Taking this opportunity the brunet pulled her left index finger up causing both Katen Kyokotsu on the ceiling. Senbonzakura brought his petals out ready to strike.

"I wouldn't do it if I was you or a small raven haired girl will get badly injured," she threatened. The petals disappeared.

A child like voice was heard behind all the smoke. "Told you it was her"

"Well it's nice to see you again Saru and Hebi."(note: Saruand Hebi are both Zabimaru. Hebi is the small boy and Saru is the woman attached to Hebi)

Saru scratched her pink hair. "Well I'm not happy to see your ugly face."

Then, the door burst open revealing a surprisingly serious Haineco.

"Haineco why are you here!" Senbonzakura shouted at the feline.

Sighing, Zabimaru jumped down from the wall "Don't worry Kazeshin( Hisagis Zanpakuto) and Sode no Shirayuki are with the lieutenants." Hebi interrupted the taller woman "We managed to get them out before the explosion no thanks to you two."

Flash stepping to Hyourinmaru's side, Saru gave him a serious look. "She wasn't there." Before he could reply two hooded men appeared one holding something over his shoulder, but it was covered by a cloth.

"The king has already left and ordered us to leave this with you." Throwing it on the floor she smiled.

"Haineco it seems that my job here is done. Sorry I can't play with you, but maybe next time."

Haineco just growled at her. The burnet turned to look at Toshiro. "I don't know how you managed to survive Hitsugaya -san. But I promise the next time we meet you won't be so lucky." With that said she and the other two disappeared.

"Hyourinmaru!" both Saru and Hebi shouted in a frantic voice. Everyone looked towards them.

Lifting the cloth their eyes widen to see a bruised up and bloody Tobiume.

Toshiro walked up to his zanpakuto, "Hyourinmaru, its time you start explaining."


	5. Chapter 5

**I've had the craziest few days. The area where I live in had a huge storm that made the electricity go out. Then, my computer started to have viruses. Anyway, I know chapter 4 had loads of mistakes. I'm so sorry I know how annoying it is to read something and it's making no sense because the spelling is all messed up. So I've changed my spell check program.**

**_Things you may need to now_**

***** - thoughts**

**Note: to describe Zabimaru I well be using Chimpette and Snakey instead of Saru and Hebi. Sorry if I got any of you confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach just a huge fan (:**

**Recap:** Momo has been kidnapped by a mysterious blonde man. The lieutenants have been in an explosion. A brunet has snuck into the captains meeting and somehow tied them up. She starts casually talking to the captains but as soon as she sees Toshiro she starts to hesitate. Suddenly, getting frustrated, she starts crushing the young captain with her thread. But Hyorinmaru, Senbonzakura, and Katen Kyokotsu comes to the rescue trapping the brunet. During this time she starts talking about A.L.I.C.E and how it's not a name of a shinigami but a weapon that lives inside a female body. Before they could get anymore info on Alice, Haineko and Zabimaru broke into the room as well. Taking this opportunity the brunet escapes from Katen Kyokotsu. Then, two hooded men appeared with one holding a clothed object over his shoulder. One man tells the brunet that the 'King' has left, leaving her with the clothed object. The women tells them to leave it and all three leave. Zabimaru approaches the covered object uncovering a beaten up Tobiume.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Explanations**

"The king has already left and ordered us to leave this with you." Throwing it on the floor she smiled.

"Haineko it seems that my job here is done. Sorry I can't play with you, but maybe next time."

Haineko just growled at her. The brunet turned to look at Toshiro. "I don't know how you managed to survive Hitsugaya-san. But I promise the next time we meet you won't be so lucky." With that said she and the other two disappeared.

"HYORINMARU!" both Chimpette and Snakey frantic shouting. Everyone looked towards their direction their eyes widen to see a bruised up and bloody Tobiume.

Toshiro walked up to his zanpakuto, "Hyorinmaru, its time you start explaining."

**In the 4th division**

"The lieutenants only have minor injures but I can't say the same for Captain Ukitake. He has several fractured rib's and deep cuts all over his body," Uhauana said closing the door from the hallway. Only Byakuya, Kyoraku, and Hitsugaya were the only other captains in the room along with Hyorinmaru, Zabimaru, Katen Kyokotsu and Senbonzakura. The rest were either helping the injured lieutenants, investigating on the whereabouts of the intruders, or cleaning the boom sights. Toshiro was sitting on the examining table. The top part of his yukata was striped off showing his arms and abdomen covered in bandages. His eyes wondered across the room to his zanpakuto.

*** Why hasn't he said anything?***

"We won't get anywhere with all this silence," Kyoraku said sipping his cup of tea.

The taller Katen Kyokotsu looked toward Hyorinmaru he showed no signs off answering. Sighing she spoke first,"Min . . . Min is the name of the women that attacked all of you."

"How exactly do you know tha," Byakuya said narrowing his eye suspiciously at the taller Katen Kyokotsu.

"That's because we. . . ugh." She started looking towards the others for help. Chimpette sensed her hesitation and continued for her. "We all lived together."

Seeing their confused looks she started to explain " Until our master discovers us we live in a different dimension."

She looked toward Hyorinmaru ,he gave her a nod. Clearing her throat she continued "The dimension we lived in is the same one the soul king lives in."

Before she could finish Akon opened the door "Pardon my interruption, but there's something all of you need to see."

* * *

"I've been looking through the cameras and found some suspicious activity." Akon said while pressing buttons. Kyoraku was sitting next to him while Byakuya and Toshiro stood behind them patiently looking at the monitor. A few seconds later there were images of Soul Society.

"Keep in mind that some of the footage has been destroyed because of the explosions. . ._tap tap. . . click click. . ._ Ok if you take a look at camera 53 or 51 there is a suspicious figure on the edge of the roof."Akon fast forward but stopped when a beam of light hit the object.

Kyoraku tilting his straw hat up for a better view of the screen "It seems he was hit with a kido spell."

Akon pointed to the screen"if you look at camera 52 you can see where it landed. It seems he was hit with Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro."

Toshiro's eyes widened *** Hinamori***

Momo appeared standing in front of the figure. Her eye widen in fear then the figure exploded right in front of her. The screen turned black.

"Akon bring back the image." Toshiro angrily said but no one really notice.

"Due to the explosion we lost that camera but we can see that frame from a different angle on camera 55."

The white haired captain looked up at the screen. For a long while all he could see was purple smoke. '_thump thump' _He let out a relived sigh when he saw Momo on the ground with Tobiume standing protectively in front of her. The small zanpakuto kneeled down apparently saying something to her master.

"Why can't we hear what they are saying?" Kyoraku asked Akon.

"The explosion shot off the audio"

Looking back at the monitor Tubiume stood up turning her back at Momo. A few seconds later Momo was franticly standing up. Putting her hand on the smaller girls shoulder but later being brushed away. The girl looked back at her master. Suddenly Tubiume turned around shouting balls of fire and soon was gone from the frame leaving a worried looking Momo behind. That worry expression turned into panic. The next thing they new she had her hand in a kido position. A hooded man jumped into the frame but was pulled out by a pink cloth scarf. Tobiume stood in front of Momo blocking some sort of attack. They seemed to be exchanging a few words. Momo gave her a nod disappearing from the frame.

Akon pressed even more buttons, "It seems that lieutenant Hinamori is heading towards the building where the lieutenants meeting is being held."

Back on the screen Momo could be seen running but soon stopped because of another explosion. The brunet looked like she was about to run into the fire. When a blonde man grabbed her arm. Then he slammed her into the wall with her arms above her head and her hair hanging loose. Leaning in on her he put his hand on her neck. Momo's eyes closed and she stopped moving. Then two hooded men came and pushed a bloody Tobiume onto the ground. The man picked Momo up and face all three saying a few words a gate opened and the man walked through it with an unconscious Momo in his arms.

Kyoraku looked back to find the white haired captain not there. Looking towards the door he could see the young man slip out.

Toshiro slammed his fist into the wall. ***Damn it!Why is she involved in all this?***

The young captain was about to slam his fist into the wall again but was stopped when Kyoraku grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry we will find Momo-chan in no time."

Toshiro pulled his hand down looking away from the taller captain.

"Capitan Hitsugaya the Captain Commander would like to have a word with you."

Both looked towards the left where the voice came from. A messenger from the first division was kneeled down.

"Thank you I'll be hiding there shortly."

Bowing respectfully towards both of his superiors the messenger left.

"I will be taking my leave." Toshiro flashed step away.

The man in the straw hat started scratching his head"tsk tsk I have a bad felling about all this."

"Captain Kyoraku."

"What's up Akon."

"I've found something."

Both walked back into the control room. Byakuya was still looking at the screens. Akon when back to his seat pressing some buttons.

"Thanks to Captain Koichik's close observation I was able to trace lieutenant Hinamori's residue before it disappeared."

"That's great where is she."

"In a wooded area 3.8 miles west from Karakura town."

* * *

**This chapter was a little boring but I feel that it was necessary. The next chapter well be named Pervert at the bakery so look forward to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things you need to know**  
*****- thoughts**

**Disclaimer** : I do NOT own Bleach just a huge fan (:

Chapter 6** Pervert at the Bakery**

**Ichigo {POV}**

"CRAP, I'm going to kill Keigo for holding me back for so long."  
Lightning flashed all around me. The rain was soaking my uniform.  
*** I don't remember the forecast saying anything about rain. Man, this sucks.***  
A roar of thunder echoed into my ears. Turning the corner my I could see a girl in a white yukata swaying back and forth. My eyes widen when I saw her fall. I rushed to her side.  
"Hey hey are you ok?"  
The girl tried to stand but miserably failed. Under her messy black hair I cought a glimpse of her brown eye.  
"Subsitute Soul Reaper" lifting my head up a hooded men stood on a rooftop.  
"I suggest you leave 'it' and go home."  
"Who the hell are you?" grabing my bag I turned into a shinigami. He had huge needles in between his fingers. Jumping on to the rooftop I took out Zangetsu. The guy swinging his fist making the needles fly towards me. Blocking them with my sword I flash stepped behind him striking him from above. The guy lifted his fists blocking my attack with his needles.  
"I suspected a better fight from a Kurosaki."  
"How do you know my name?"  
Smirking, he lifted his hood. All I had a chance to see was the tip of his nose before he suddenly flew of the roof. A woman with long brown hair stood in front of the man.  
"Lady Min why are you stopping me?"  
"You will get your chance, but for now go back."  
He gave her a nod then left.  
Jumping off the roof I asked the woman, "Why did you help me?"  
The woman turned torwards me, "I did not help you. I was helping her." She looked toward the girl. I could only see one of her eyes, but I could tell she was feeling sad just by looking at her.  
"I'm saving you some time so do what you can to keep her alive." She disappeared.  
***What the hell was that all about?***  
Walking up to the girl I picked her up and started to walk back home.

* * *

**Toshiro {POV}**

'Knock Knock'

"Come in."

Walking in I could see the Commander doing paper work.  
"Captain Hitsugaya I called you here today to discuss your duties that involve the intruders and the disappearance of Lieutenant Hinamori Momo."

I got tense when he said Hinamori's name. I know how things work around here. If you know the person that has been involved in a crime they either A) make you stay in the office doing paper work. B) use you to get information on the criminal or C) make you arrest that person. Screw that all I want to do is find Hinamori and beat the shit out of the blonde guy that touched her.  
"I would like you and your Lieutenant to go to Karakura town to find Lieutenant Hinamori and safely bring her back to Soul Society."

***Am I hearing this correctly? No arresting, No paper work, just getting Momo back. All that's left is for the old man to say it was a-ok to rip the blonde guy into millions of pieces.***

"That is all, you may go."

I bowed my respects then headed towards the door. Before I had a chance to touch the door knob the Commander spoke, "Captin Hitsugaya, how exactly did you meet Lieutenant Hinamori?"

****Why the hell do you want to know?***

"We met in Rukongai as children playing with one another."

"Hmmm that is all you may go." That's all he said before going back to his paper work.  
Opening the door I started walking out of the 1st division.  
*** It wasn't a lie. We did meet in Rukongai, but not while playing. If I remenber correctly Granny and I were walking back home when we saw her on the side of the road all beaten up. I remenber asking her how she ended up like that, but all she said was that she didn't remember.***

"Captain?"

Blinking a couple of times I could see Matsumoto waving her hand in my face.

"Matsumoto, stop that and aren't you suppose to be in the 4th division." I yelled at her but then saw her arms all wraped up in bandages. I suddenly felt guilty. Even though it was not my fault I still felt responsible.  
She started smiling then gave me a HARD pat on the back "I'm fine see. If my captain can handle these wounds I can too."  
I got irritated, but was relieved to see she was acting normal. Well, Rangiku normal anyway.  
"Ohh I almost forgot, here." She was holding Momo's blue cloth, the one that she puts over her bun. She grabbed my hand and placed it inside.

" She's a strong girl. I'm sure she's fine."  
That almost made me smile, almost.

"So when are we leaving."  
"Tomorrow mourning."

* * *

**Normal {POV}**

"AAHHHHCCHHHOOOO 'sniff' . . . I hope I don't get a cold." Ichigo walked down the steps in a fresh pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt. Heading towards the kitchen he started to heat up some water. Leaning on the counter he started to think about the events that happened earlier.

*** That guy some how knew my name and what's up with calling her an 'it' as if she was an object, but the women calld her a 'her' and she helped me. Does that mean she's not my enemy? Also why were they following her I can't feel any spiritual pressure coming from her. I also have a weird feeling that I've seen her before, but where?***

_'Click'_

Stepping out of the kitchen he could see the girl walk in with her head hanging down. She was wearing his gray sweats and a blue t-shirt.

"Would you like somthing to drink like tea or coffee?"  
All the girl did was nod yes and went to sit on the couch. Grabbing two cups he started making some tea.  
Ichigo started feeling uncomfortable with all the silence. So he finally decided to start the conversation. "Sorry that the clothes are baggy, but thats all I could find."

5 minutes later ~_silence_~

*** Man this is hopeless.***

"Umm th-there f-fine t-th-thanks for l-lending them to m-me." He almost dropped the cups suprised that she even said anything. Composing himself he walked to the couch handing her the cup.  
She grabbed the cup,"T-thank you."

"No problem." He observed her as she took a sip of tea. Her hair was in her face and she had her head down. His eyes widen when he saw her wrist. The skin was blood red as if she was tied up. Getting up he went back to the kitchen. Opened a drawer and grabbed the frist aid kit. He walked back and sat next to her.

"Let me see them."

"Wh-what?" He reached for her hand but she jerked away.

"All I want to do is treat the wounds on your wrist. It hurts, right?"

She looked at her wrist thinking about what to do. Opening the kit he took out some sort of cream. Gently grabing her hand he said "This might sting a little so bare with it." Opening the cap he lightly applied the cream on her wrist. Then grabbed the bandages.

"Umm, your pretty good at this." He couldn't believe she was actually starting the conversation and did not even stutter.

"I guess I am. My family owns a small clinic so I know the basics. I'm done."

Pulling back her hands she timidly said, "Thank you."

He pinched her cheeks. "Stop thanking me for every little thing."  
"Sooowwwbbb"(translation sorry)  
His brown eyes met her green ones. *** I thought she had brown eyes.***  
The girl suddenly jerked away covering her head. Confused with her sudden change of behavior he asked, "What are you doing?"

"A-aren't y-you go-going to h-hit me?"

"Hit you? Why would I hit you? "

" I l-looked at you i-in the eyes."

***Why does she think that she's going to get hit just by looking at me in the eyes?***

"Oi I'm not that kind of man. I won't hit you."

She still hid her face under her hands. Getting annoyed he pulled her hands down and pinch her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"If you want me to stop look at me in the eyes."

Hesitently she opened her eyes. Ichigo let go of her cheeks.

"See you looked at me and I didn't hit you."

She blinked a few times. "Are you sure its ok to look at you in the eyes?"

"Its fine and its not just me no one will hit you."

"Thanks umm"

"Ohh right I didnt tell you my name. I'm Kurusaki Ichigo and what did I just say about thanking me." Kurusaki started to ruffle up her already messy, black hair.

"Ok ok i get it please stop."  
Feeling happy with the punishment he stopped.

"Is it ok if i call you Ichigo?"

"Call me whatever you like."

"Thanks Ichigo." She gave the spike, orange haired teen a child like smile.  
Her action made him laugh. "Do you need hearing aids what did I Just say." He once again started to pinch her cheeks.

"DAD ICHIGO BROUGHT HOME A GIRL AND ARE DOING STRANGE THINGS ON THE COUCH!" Karin shouted while Yuzu just giggled. Ichigo let go of the girl's cheeks and looked back at his younger sisters.

"Stop making it sound like something dir-"

"COVER YOUR EYES MY SWEET LITTLE DAUGHTERS," shouted a melo dramatic Isshin.

"STOP IT DAD," Karin yelled elbowing him in the face.

"Owwww Karin- chan that hurt," he whined.

"Ichi-nii who's your friend?" Yuzu asked walking up to the two.  
"She's she umm I forgot to ask her for her name."

"Ichi-nii how can you be so rude." Yuzu looked over to the girl giving her a huge smile, "So what's your name?"

"W-well umm . . . I dont know." The girl looked down feeling unconfortable.

"Thats -thats so sad. 'sniffle'" The next thing they knew Yuzu started crying.

"Ichi-nii what did you do to Yuzu?" Karin yelled trying to calm her down.

"WHAT! I didn't do anything she cried on her own!" Ichigo yelled back.

Isshin rushed to her side. "What's wrong my precious Yuzu? Tell daddy what made you cry?"

" I-i-its so sad she does not have a nameee," Yuzu cried out pointing at the girl on the sofa.

"Yuzu, that's impossible. Everyone has a name she just might have forgotten."

"Your right," wiping out the last tear she looked at her father. "We have to name her."

"Of course whatever you say."

"She's not a pet you know she's a humen being," Karin said crosing her arms.

"Karin, let's name her Alejandra or Elizabeth."

Moving her hand in front of her face she said "No no those are too European. What about Izumi?"

"No, she does not look like a Izumi. What do you think dad?" Yuzu looking over to her father.  
"Let's see. Her name can be-" He froze sudenly when he saw her. "M-Momo?"

"Momo that sounds like a great name don't you think so, Karin?" Yuzu squeeled.

"I guess, but doesn't that mean peach?"

"It's cute. Do you like that name?" Yuzu asked grabing the girl's hands.

Her head was still looking down.

"Oi didn't I say it as ok to look at people in the eyes." Ichigo scolded lifting her head.

"Sorry." She looked at Yuzu determined face.  
"Can I call you Momo-chan?" Yuzu asked with sparkles in her eyes.

The girl just nodded.

Yuzu started smiling pulling the girl off the couch,"Yay, you can sleep in our room Momo-chan."

Karin sighed, "I'll take out the futon."

Ichigo looked toward his father "Hey dad, you ok?" he started waving his hand in front of him.

"Yah, I'm fine. How did you find her?"

"She collapsed in the street."

Isshin started walking toward the front door.

"Hey old man im talking to you?"

"I need to make a call. Make sure our guest feels at home."

Closing the door behind him he took out his cellphone dialing in a number and put it up to his ear.

_"Isshin, its so nice of you to call. What have you been up to?"_

"Kisuke Kimbol's daughter is here."

_"Can you meet me at the shop?"_

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Closing the phone he flash stepped away.

* * *

"ICHI-NII BREAKFAST IS READY," Yuzu yelled from the kitchen.

"I GOT IT. I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN."

Looking around he could see Yuzu preparing a bento and Karin eating her breakfast. Turning his head around he asked, "Where's Momo?"  
Karin took a bite of toast ."Yuzu sent her to the bakery."

"By herself?"

Yuzu handed him a bowl of rice. "Its ok Ichi-nii. I drew her a map."

"I guess its ok. Where's dad?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen him all morning, what about you, Karin?"

"Nope."

* * *

**At The Bakery**

"Ohh I wonder which one Ichigo will like?" Momo looked worribly at all the different breads. She wore light blue shorts and a white shirt that yuzu lent her.  
Stepping on to a stool Momo reached up, "Maybe he'd like this one." Going on her tipy toes she finally reached the bread. "I got ittt ahhhhhh."

**Meanwhile Outside of the Bakery**

"Hey Captain did you see that? They have a sale 80% off."

"Matsumoto we are not here on vacation."

Toshiro and Rangiku where in there giggays walking the streets of Karakura town. Rangiku wore a gray shirt and a white blouse with most of the top buttons hooked off. Hitsugaya wore gray pants a white button up shirt and a blue tie.(Note: They are wearing the Karakue High School uniform). Toshiro actually looked like a high school student now since he gotten taller and let his hair grow out.( Note:If your having a hard time picturing Toshiro, just think of his new look and up to Rangiku's shoulders).

"But Captain, can't we just take a peek?" Rangiku pleaded.

"No."

"Meanie."

Toshiro suddenly stopped and looked to his left.

Matsumoto, being curious, also turnd to her left. "A bakery, are you hungry Captain?"

"I got to check somthing."

Toshiro walked up to the small store. Opening the door a wave of freshly baked bread filled his nostrils.  
"Welcome" the casher politely said. Giving her a nod he started looking arond all he could see was the cashier and two aisles of bread. Walking up to the aisles he saw nothing but bread. Going farther back he could see a girl on a stool trying to reach for a baked good. He started to walk pass her.

"Maybe he'd like this one. I got ittt ahhhhhh." She started to fall.  
Turning around Toshiro saw the girl falling straight at him. "What the-"

~Crash~

Torquoise eyes met green ones. The girl feel on top of him and apparently their lips were touching.

The girl pulled away and slapped Hitsugaya across the face.  
"P-Pervert!"

* * *

I had fun writing thies Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Things you need to know**

*****-thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just a huge fan(:**

Chapter 7 Danger on the soccer field

* * *

**Toshiro {POV}**

"P-Pervert!"

The girl got up and ran off.

"Captain I heard a crash are you ok- AHAHAHAHA"

"Shut it." I got up my hand lightly rubbing my cheek to ease the pain. It didn't.

"Y-y-our face HAHAHA h-ow did it AHAHAHA."

"Matsumumoto," I threatened.

"Fine fine, but what did you do to get a slap? Ooo, I bet it was that girl that ran out right." She snapped her fingers, "Darn I didn't get a good look at her face."

Ignoring her I headed toward the exit.

"Captain, at least tell me why you came into the bakery?"

A click and I was out the door. *** Damn I thought I felt Momo's spiritual pressure. I must have just imagined it.***

* * *

**Momo {POV}**

"P-Pervert!"

I got up as fast as I could, leaving the white haired boy on the floor.

"Captain I heard a crash are you ok- AHAHAHAHA" was the last thing I heard before I ran out the door. I ran all the way to the corner before slowing to a stop. The boy's turquoise eyes and snowy white hair flashed through my mind. The feeling of his lips touching mine made my heart race.

"There she is."

"Momo-chan"

Getting out of my daydream, I could see Yuzu and Karin running up to me.

"See Yuzu I told you she was fine," Karin huffed.

"Momo-chan what took you so long?" Yuzu said with a worried expression on her face.

***I can't tell them what happened at the bakery. *** "Ohh well there was a–a long line at the bakery. Yep, long line . . . so umm where is Ichigo?"

"Ichi-nii went to school already," Yuzu chirped.

*** School? ***

I guess Karin saw my confusion since she started to explain. "School is where we go learn, you really don't remember anything."

I shook my head no. It kind of made me depressed not knowing who I am or where I came from. Yuzu grabbed my hand giving me a comforting smile. "Don't feel sad, I bet you'll remember something in no time."

"Thanks Yuzu-chan." *** I hope so too***

* * *

**At Karakura high Normal {POV}**

"HAHAHAHA, D-dude your face-HAHAHA." Ichigo was holding his stomach almost falling off his chair.

Toshiro had an anime vein popping out of his fore head. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Come on Toshiro it's hard to ignore the hand print on your face," Ichigo said managing to keep in his giggling.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you," He growled

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun .Rangiku and Toshiro when did you get here- oh my goodness Hitsugaya-kun what happen to your cheek?" Orihime said a little too loudly that got the class's attention. Rangiku and Ichigo were covering their mouths trying to hold in there laughter.

"What's so funny you guys," Orihime questioned looking at the two bursting out in laughter.

Ichigo managed to come down looking toward the very agitated, white haired captain. "By the way why are you here?"

Toshiro took out a picture from his pocket. "We're looking for-" but before he could finish the teacher came in."Class is starting, get to your seats."

"Tell me after class." Ichigo said while turning to the front of the class.

Toshiro looked down at the photo it was a picture of Momo in her shinigami uniform. She had her hair pulled back into her cloth bun and showed a bright smile.***I hope you're safe Momo.***

_**After the lessons**_

Toshiro has just finished explaining what has happen in soul society handing Ichigo the picture. "So she's the one that's been kidnapped."

"Yes she's Lieutenant Hinamori Mo-"But before he could finish someone ran up to the orange haired teen.

"Ichigo." Momo breathe between breaths.

Toshiro's eyes widened, "You're the girl from the bakery."

As soon as Momo recognized the white haired teen she yelped, "It's the Pervert."

"Pervert, bakery what are you two talking about?" Ichigo asked.

_10 minutes later after explaining the incident at the bakery._

"So that's how you got slapped,"Ichigo snorted trying to stay as serious as possible but end up laughing.

"Ichigo, it's not funny, please stop," Momo murmured trying to hide her flushed face.

Ichigo patted her on the head feeling sorry for her. "Ok ok I'm sorry. Why are you here anyway?"

"Ohh right" Momo took out a baked good and shoved it into Ichigos hands. "I want to give you this as a thank you for everything you've done for me."

"I told you already to stop thanking me." He started pinching her cheeks when Toshiro pulled Ichigos hands away.

"What's wrong Toshiro?" Ichigo asked feeling confused. Why did his friend suddenly grabbed him?

"Ohh, umm sorry." He let go of his hand ***Why did I do that?*** Toshiro looked at the girl rubbing her cheek. ***She kind of looks like Momo.***

"Kurosaki-kun how's your friend?" Orihime asked walking up to him. Raniku followed close behind. The new faces made Momo feel uncomfortable so she lowered her head.

Sighing, Ichigo patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, they're my friends. Introduce yourself."

"Umm h-hello my name's Momo. It's nice to meet you," Momo said shyly.

Orihime couldn't help but pulled her into a bone crushing embrace. "Awww, you're so cute Momo-chan."

Rangiku moved toward her captain whispering "Isn't that Momo?"

"I'm not sure" *** her names Momo this can be a coincidence.***

"Umm, Orihime her face is turning blue," Ichigo said concerned for Momo's safety.

"Ohh, your right. I'm sorry." She let go of the girl. Momo held on to Ichigo's arm for support.

"I came to get some players. Everyone is playing soccer. Do you guys want to play?" Orihime turned to Momo. "How about it Momo-chan, you want to play?"

"I –I don't know how to play," admitted Momo.

"It's ok, I'll teach you." Orihime grabbed Momo's arm tugging her to the soccer field.

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro decided to stay and watch. Rangiku disappeared as soon as the word S-O-C-C-E-R came up and Orihime was teaching Momo how to play. Ichigo looked toward his companion who currently was starring straight at Momo.

"I think she's the girl you're looking for."

"You think so?" Toshiro said still not taking his eyes off Momo.

"Yah she also had brown eyes when I first met her or at least that's what I think I saw."

Toshiro turned to Ichigo sensing he had more to say.

"You know what you told me before about what happened in soul society. I think I fought them the other day. When I found Momo she was being chased by a hooded man. I fought with him for a little while but then this woman that I'm pretty sure you called Min came sending the guy away leaving me with Momo. "

"Are you serious?" Toshiro couldn't believe it. Min, the woman who tried to crush him to death would just leave. ***If this really isn't a coincidence then should she have let the guy fight Ichigo and take Momo?***

"Yah she said that she wasn't helping me she was helping her (Ichigo pointed at Momo) and that she was saving me time."

"Time for what," but before Ichigo could respond Momo came jogging over.

"What's up," Ichigo said looking up at her

"Well a girl named Tatsuki sent me over here to get you to play."

Ichigo started scratching his head. "I don't really feel like playing"

"She also said something about showing everyone a photo of you at a Christmas party."

Ichigo immediately shot up. "That bitch." Ichigo ran over to Tatsuki. They seemed to be arguing. The next thing they knew Tatuki had an evil grin and Ichigo was putting on a red jersey jogging to a spot on the field.

"Umm, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro looked up at the girl. "Yah." ***If this really is Momo why is her eyes green and why can't I feel her spiritual pressure? ***

Momo tuck a deep breath. "I'm sorry for slapping you, calling you a pervert, and just running away."

"It's fine don't worry about it," Toshiro said with a bored expression. *** It's not the first time someone runs away just by looking at me. ***

Momo crouched down to the white haired teen and looked at him straight in the eyes. The next thing she did made Toshiro's heart races. She grabbed his hand and gave him a huge smile. "My name's Momo. I know our first meeting wasn't the best one but I hope we can be friends."

_**Flash back**_

"_Toshiro, can you please bring this to our guest." Granny handed me a cup full of warm tea._

"_Do I have to?" I huffed not wanting to go near the girl. ***I'll probably scare her away.*** Granny patted my head "Please Toshiro I need to make dinner."_

"_Ok" I walked slowly to my room. Thinking about what happened earlier. We found a girl passed out on the side of the road and Granny being the nice lady she is picked her up. Walking into the room I could see the girl laying in my futon._

_Sighing I walked up to her shaking her shoulder "Get up." A few more shakes and she slowly turned toward me. Her brown eyes meet my turquoise ones. She scrambled to a sitting position knocking the cup of tea on my yukata. Anger boiled up inside me *** This always happens. Every time I meet someone new. Am I that scary?*** I got up turning around ready to leave. _

_Suddenly the girl grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry." I was surprised. No one has ever said sorry to me before. The girl got up and walked in front of me. "Please don't be angry I just got a little startled." Her face showed so much sympathy._

_I murmured, "_its fine don't worry about it."_ Then she surprised me for the second time that day. She looked at me straight in the eyes and giving me a huge smile. "I'm Hinamori Momo. I know our first meeting wasn't the best one but I hope we can be friends."_

_**End flash back**_

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Toshiro got out of his daze. "What?"

"Well I asked if we could be friends. But if you don't want to I completely understand." She averted her eyes letting her smile disappear.

"I'd like that." Toshiro gave her one of his rare smiles.

She smiled right back at him with an even bigger smile. "Great well I'll see you later." She waved at him jogging back to the field.

Toshiro held the picture of Momo in his hand thinking about the smile the girl just gave him. *** There's no doubt that that's Momo.***

* * *

**Momo {POV}**

"Ichigo!" I yelled kicking the ball to his direction. When he made contact with the ball he smiled gave me thumbs up then bolted over to Chad at the goal post.

"Not on my watch carrot top!" Tatsuki yelled running after Ichigo.

Keigo tapped me on the shoulder, "We got to help Ichigo you go left and I'll go to the right. Try to find an opening." I gave him a nod and ran to the left.

_-Wake up-_

I froze a feeling of fear invaded all my senses. My breathing was getting heavy and my head started hurting. I had no idea why but I turned around running toward Orihime's direction. She was holding water bottles and one fell on the ground.

"Oops" She bent down to pick it up.

_~Screech~_

"Orihime!" I yelled. A bus flew over us.

* * *

**Toshiro {POV}**

Momo was talking to Keigo when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Captain it's me."

"Where have you been?"

"That's not important right now. Did you notice anything strange over there?"

"No why."

"I'm getting a strange residue coming from somewhere around you. It's hard to find out where though."

I looked around trying to see any possible threat. I stopped when I saw Momo running towards the fence where Orihime was picking up a water bottle.

~screech~

"Orihime!" she yelled.

My eyes widen in horror when I saw a bus fly over them.

"MOMO" Dropping my phone I ran toward them. Ichigo and the others were also close behind. Glass was everywhere. Chad and Ichigo managed to push the bus far enough to reach the girls. Momo was against the fence with Orihime protectively in between her.

"Are you guys ok" Ichigo asked reaching for Orihime's hand. "Y-yah Momo-chan managed to push me just in time before the bus crushed me."

I reached for Momo's hand. "Hey you ok?"

She grabbed my hand "I don't think so."

She looked up at me a shard of glass was sticking out of her right arm.

"MOMO!" She collapsed onto my chest her breathing got heavy.

Tatsuki came up to me. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"I think it's better if we take her to my place." All of us turned around to see Kiske Urahara behind the fence.

* * *

That was interesting. Hoped you liked it. Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took longer than usual to post the new chapter. But I've made a new story called **My Bodyguard**and yes it's another HitsHina fanfiction. So if you have time, go check it out. **

**Things you need to know:**

***** - thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just a huge fan(:**

* * *

**Chapter 8 S, H, and A**

**Toshiro {POV}**

"Thank you," Ichigo thanked Tessai then took a sip of tea as did everyone else. I on the other hand was staring at the closed doors to my right where Momo was being treated by Inoue and Rangiku. The others left but Chad and Uryu stayed behind.

"Captain Hitsugaya you can't scare the doors open," Kisuke teased.

I growled at the shop keeper ignoring his comment. I could hear a faint giggling sound coming from his direction. When the giggling ceased he asked "Did any of you feel a strange residue before the bus crashed?"

I could hear the others say no.

"Hmm interesting. Ichigo you fought with some strange people the other day, am I correct?"

Ichigo answered "Yah I did."

"Did they mention anything about Alice?" As soon as I heard him say Alice, Min's words replayed in my mind.

'**Alice is not a name of a shinigami, but the name of a weapon. All of you has had some sort of contact with it, but didn't realize it. That's why we went to the 13****th**** division. Out of all of you Jushiro Ukitake has had the most contact with it. Sadly, he did not want to tell us. All we know is that it's inside a female body. A female lieutenant.'**

***Now that I think about it could that have been Momo. And if it is what was she doing in the 13th division.*** Curiosity got the best of me so I stopped looking at the closed doors and focused my attention to the group in front of me.

"Alice? No they said nothing about a Disney movie," Ichigo said earning a slap on the head by the Ishida.

"Owww what the hell was that for?" he shouted even though the quinsy was right next to him.

"Idiot, do you really think he's talking about a Disney movie?" Uryu stated.

"Well maybe they like to watch DISNEY movies," Ichigo shouted back. (Note: I'm sorry I just had to put a Disney comment).

The blond man opened up his fan. "A.L.I.C.E is a weapon that reincarnates itself in a female body. It stands for **A**ssassin **L**inked **I**n **C**ryptic **E**merald. Its power is to ruthlessly kill its target. "

"Hold on, are you trying to say Orihime has this Alice thing in her? That's why a bus almost fell on her?" Ichigo asked.

"Not Inoue but Miss Hinamori." Kisuke pointed his fan at the closed door.

"It doesn't make sense if this is all about Hinamori-san and this Alice thing. Why try killing Inoue? Shouldn't they have targeted Hinamori-san?" Ishida said.

"You're more observant than I thought Ishida. The crash was not meant to kill anyone but a trigger. Alice is triggered by emotions. The stronger the emotion the more of a probability Alice will appear."

Kisuke took three empty tea cups and flipped them over. Grabbing three pieces of paper he wrote S,H, and A and put them on each cup. "You see Momo has three forms Shinigami, Human, and Alice each having the emerald inside them." He placed a red gum ball under each cup. "If Momo is in her shinigami state the human and Alice part of her is locked away." He lifted the S cup up reveling two gum balls under it. "Something must have happened that triggered Momo into going in her human state." Putting the S cup down he lifted the H cup revealing two balls.

"How can she be half human when I have lived with her for half my life? I would have notice." I managed to say without showing my frustration.

"That's because Momo doesn't know she's half human." Looking toward the left the slid the door open revealing Isshin Kurosaki.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked surprised to see his father here.

Walking up to the table he sat in the open space next to Kisuke. "I heard what happen at your school and had a feeling it had something to do with Hinamori."

"So you know who she was the whole time," he said giving his father a surprised look.

"I thought you would have recognized her since you've played together when you where young." He reached into his pocket and slid a photo toward the younger Kurosaki. The photo showed a younger Ichigo and Momo around 5 or 6 playing on a playground. From the corner of my eye I could see Isshin looking intensely at me. I turned to face him. He didn't even flinched just kept staring at me. He took a deep breath, "Momo's father is human. I met him in med school. Her mother is a shinigami and part of the Royal Family."

All of us gave a shocked look. ***Her mother is a member of the royal family that means she's -. *** Before I could finish my thought Ichigo read my mind "She's a princess?"His father nodded.

"If she's a princess shouldn't she live in a place?" Chad said.

Isshin crossed his arms. "The Royal Family has kept Alice a secret for generations. A member of the zero division tried kidnapping the princess. For her safety Momo's mother erased her memory of being a princess than left her in soul society-"

"AAHH!" He was interrupted by Orihime's yelling.

Running to the door I slid it open. Momo was curled up in the corner. Burn marks all over the room. Ichigo kneeled down to Matsumoto and Orihime on the other side of the room "What happened?"

"I don't know. Momo-chan suddenly woke up shouting fire out of her hands," Orihime said putting down the orange shield. I walked up to Momo reaching for her shoulder "Hinamori you ok."

She slapped my hand away "DON'T TOUCH ME!" A ball of fire came straight at me. Covering my face I block the attack with my arms. Looking through my arms I could see her crying. "PLEASE STOP!"

***Momo!*** I grabbed her arm pulling her into an embrace "Hinamori it's me Hitsugaya Wake up." I tried to reach out to her but she just kept punching my chest.

"LET ME GO!" She pleaded. I started rocking her while I lowered my head close to her ear so the others wouldn't hear me. "Momo, it's me Toshiro. It's just a dream." I gently started patting her head.

"I'm begging you please stop." Momo whimper into my chest.

"It's just a dream Momo wake up. You're safe." After whispering a few more comforting words she calmed down crying herself to sleep.

_**Flash Back**_

"_**DON'T TOUCH ME!"**_

_** my vision was blurry but I could see a girl with short black hair being held captive by a masked man. Tears falling down her cheeks. **_

_*****Why is she crying*****_

_**I tried lifting my arm but it feels like I'm being restrained. "PLEASE STOP!" she yell. I could feel my body getting lifted off the ground. "LET ME GO!" the girl tried to wiggle her way out of her kidnapper's hold. Looking away from her I could see a woman approaching. She covered her right eye with her hand. The one eye I could see was blue.**_

_*****I've never seen such a hateful looking eye.*** **_

"_**You'll pay for this you brat." I could feel my body slowly getting squeezed. **_

_**"I'm begging you please stop." I turned my head back to her as I saw her tears staining her face. **_

_***** Stupid if you cry your eyes will get puffy.*****_

"_**TOSHIRO! TOSHIRO!" I could hear someone franticly calling my name but it wasn't the girl it was deeper and masculine. Then a violent wind blew into the room. "Get away from my son!" **_

**End Flash Back**

"Hey Toshiro did you hear me." Ichigo tapped my shoulder. "What?"

"I said you can put her on the futon." I got up slowly making sure she wouldn't wake up and laid her on the futon.

"I'm walking Orihime home call me if you need anything" Ichigo said slide the door close. I looked down at Momo to see a strand of her black hair that covered her sleeping face. I pushed the lost strand behind her ear.

*** That vision was so real but I don't remember anything like that happening.*** Momo nuzzled into the blanket. It sort of made me chuckle. How can she sleep so peacefully when she was just crying a few minutes ago? *** I wish you could always look that peaceful.***

Leaving the thought aside I got up heading out the door. Going into the living room Isshin was sitting there with a first aid kit and a bowl of water. "I need to treat your burns."

***Burns? ***

Looking down my left arm was covered in burnt marks.

***That's right Momo threw a ball of fire at me. ***

I went to sit in front of him. "Here, wash your arm." He handed me the bowl of water.

"Have you seen Matsumoto?" I asked while dipping a towel in water. "She went with Ichigo and Inoue. She said something about a peanut butter jelly field meatloaf." ***Ugh I don't know how they are able to digest that. ***

"You're lucky. Your burns should have been third degree burns but the natural cold temperature of your skin blocked most of it giving you 1st degree burns."

"Is that so?" I need to make sure to thank Hyorinmaru for that.

He took out some bandages and started wrapping my arm. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Momo, what do you know about her?" he asked.

"Apparently nothing." *** I really don't know anything about her being half human, Alice, a princess. Who knows what else? ***

"You know more than you think, "he murmured.

Looking up Isshin was looking straight at me "When Momo regains her memory people will find out about her being a princess and about Alice. They will treat her differently; look at her differently, even label her. Are you going to be one of them?" He tightened the bandage casting a rush of pain to go through my arm.

"She's not the carefree idiot girl I used to scold anymore." His grip on my arm got even tighter but I just ignored it

"She's a carefree idiot princess now that I will continue to scold." He let go of my arm giving me a huge grin. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

**Well I'm glad to leave this chapter on a happy note. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews. So please do so. Once again I want to remind you guys to read my new story **My Bodyguard**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter is up so like Ta Da.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just a huge fan (:**

* * *

**Chapter 9 ****Sun Rise**

"_Get away from my son. Get away from my son. Get away from my son."_

Hitsugaya tossed and turned but he could not let that voice go.

"Damn it," he murmured. Sitting up on his futon he pushed his white hair away from his face. Grabbing his cell phone he read the time.

'5:07 am'

He fell back with his cell phone in hand 'Why am I so bothered by this? Who called me their son?'

Thump thump thump slid slam.

"CAPTAIN!" Turning to the door he could see his lieutenant at with a fearful expression on her face.

He sat back up. "What's wrong Matsumoto?"

"Momo . . . Momo, she's gone."

Toshiro frantically got up grabbed his sweater and passed his Lieutenant.

"Matsumoto go tell Kisuke Momo's missing."

"What are you going to do?" Unfortunately she was too late. Toshiro already bolted out the door.

Once outside he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"**H-ello**"

"Ichigo, its Hitsugaya."

"**ugh . .** **.Do you know what time it is? There better be a good reason-**"

"Hinamori's gone!"

"**What!"**

"I'm already out searching for her."

"**Got it. I'll call the others to help too**."

"Thanks Kurosaki bye-"

"**Wait Toshiro." **

"What?"

"**Don't worry, we'll find her**."

". . . Yah"

The white haired captain hung up. 'Damn it. Momo, where are you?'

_45 minutes later Toshiro, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime met at an intersection._

"Nothing?" Ichigo asked.

The three shake their heads.

"Ishida called me he was at the school building, but she wasn't there," Chad said

"Oh, I hope Momo–chan's ok. Its freezing," Orihime started rubbing her arms.

Ichigo took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "The sun is about to rise. We might have some luck if there's more light."

'The sun' Toshiro turn and run down the street.

"Oy Toshiro, where are you going?" Ichigo shouted out to him but to his dismay Toshiro was already too far away to hear.

'She has to be there. There's only one place where you can see the sun at its best.' Turning to his left he ran up the hill. To his relief he could see Momo crouched down with her arms wrapped around her knees looking at the sunrise.

Toshiro jumped over the metal railing and took off his sweater.

"Idiot, its cold out."He threw his sweater over her head.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toshiro sat next to her looking toward the sun. "If you wanted to see the sunrise you could have told me. Instead, of coming all by yourself."

"I'm sorry for making you worry." She pulled the sweater over her shoulders.

"Who said I'm worried? Its troublesome if you just run off without telling anyone where you're going."

Momo tilted her head to the side. "Then why are you all sweaty?"

"That's that's because-" a shade of pink appeared on his cheeks."Shut up. What's more important is that you aren't hurt."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Hitsugaya-kun"

He sighed knowing he'd just make a fool out of himself if he said anything more.

"Hitsugaya-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"D-do you think I'm a bad person?" Her voice was shaky.

Toshiro lifted an eyebrow. "Why would you think-" before he could finish she shouted at him.

"I'm scared of myself! When I close my eyes I can see myself covered in blood, corpses and fire all around me. The worst part of it all is that I was smiling the whole time. . . I-I must be some sort of criminal or some heartless assassin who only cares about herself-"

Before she could say anything else, Toshiro pulled her into his chest. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT YOUR SELF LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!"

His sudden change of tone made her flinch. Catching the sudden movement he calmed down not wanting to scare the girl even more. "If you ever talk about yourself like that again I won't take responsibility for my actions."

He lifted her head and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "I know for a fact that there is no way you could be a bad person."

"How can you be so sure?" she sniffled.

He pinched her nose. "For one thing a criminal or assassin is intellectual and that's something you lack."

She lightly slapped his hand away. "Hey"

Brings his hand back to her cheek he stroked it while giving her one of his rare smiles. "I also know you're the most caring and full hearted person I ever met."

"Pff. . .Hahahaha," Momo started laughing hysterically.

His smile turned in to a frown. "What's so funny?"

"HAHAHA- I-I'm sorry it's just I just met you but i have this weird feeling that you know more about me then I do."

"About that we actually kno-"

"There you are." Ichigo interrupted.

"Ichigo-kun!" Momo got up quickly and ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that. Do you know how worried I got thinking something happened to you?" He ruffled the girl's hair.

"Ichigo stop." She tried to get away but he just did it even more. Her giggling and smiling not to mention the closeness between her and the orange haired teen made Toshiro's chest feel heavy.

'What the hell? Suddenly my chest hurts? Am I sick? I should go see Captain Unohana.'

"Momo- chan!" Orihime yelled running up the hill with Chad and Ishida close behind.

"Why are you al- ahhhh" Orihime pounced on Momo causing both to fall. "Momo-chan, I was so very worried about you."

"Im sorry I didnt mean to make all of you worry." Momo said apologetically

Ichigo helped the girls up. "Let's go to my house. I'm starving." Everyone nodded in agreement and started walking down the hill. Momo notice that the white haired teen was nowhere to be found. Turning around she could see him still at the top of the hell looking at the sunrise.

'It's like seeing the sunset backwards. If Hinamori remembered her past she would have said how pretty it looked then call me that ridicules nick name.'

"Beautiful isn't it Shiro-chan."

"Yeah it issss- WAIT did you just call me Shiro-chan?" He turned to Momo hoping she remembered him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun. I don't know where that came from. For some reason looking at the sun made me say something weird." She started scratching her head.

"No, that's not it. You-" But before he could finish Ichigo interrupted him once again.

"Come on you two. If you don't hurry up we're leaving without you."

* * *

"That was delicious Yuzu." Rangiku side pating her tummy.

"Im glade you liked it. Oh umm Momo-chan, could you go and get some groceries for me?" Yuzu pointed to a piece of paper on the fridge.

"Sure," Momo said taking the empty plates from the table into the sink.

"I'll go with you Momo-chan," Rangiku said suddenly popping next to Momo's side.

"Ok" Momo nodded. Rangiku winked at Yuzu then followed Momo to the door. A few seconds later they could hear the door close.

"Yuzu, didn't you go to the store yesterday?" Ichigo asked from the couch.

"Yes, yes I did," Yuzu said continuing to wash the dishes.

"Then why make her go?"

She washed her hands then walked toward the fridge. Opening it she took out a strawberry short cake. "So we can give her a welcoming party!"

* * *

"We finally got everything on the list," Momo huffed while dragging the grocery bags.

"Let's sit over there." Rangiku pointed to a spot on the side of the road.

Momo nodded and walked to the age of the road sitting on the grass. The grass was going downhill with a small river running by.

"Did we really have to go out of town to get powered nuts?" Momo asked.

Rangiku layed on the grass turning away from her smaller companion. "Umm, yeah that's the only place to get them."

'Sorry Momo, but it's just to give the others some time to prepare for the party.'

"If you say so." Rangiku peeked over her shoulder to see the smaller girl smiling to herself.

'Somehow looking at her it feels like she never got kidnapped as if all of it was just a dream.'

"I'm going to take a closer look at the water." Momo got up and ran down the hill. Rangiku sat up to see Momo already crouched down at the edge of the river. A slight wind picked up making her hair flow.

Rangiku's eyes widened 'This risitsu.'

She got up and ran down the hill.

"Hey Matsumoto you got to come down her the water's-"

"MOMO!"

Black cloth was the last thing Momo saw before falling to the ground.

* * *

**Next chapter Momo will meet Alice. Also the appearance of two new characters Hiro and Jiro twins who come and. You now what if you realy want to know then your just going to have to wait for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 You, Me, Her

**I'm so sorry I have neglected this story. I got sick then school came and the world hit me with a mountain of homework. Any way here it is I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach just a huge fan. **

**Recap:** Yuzu sends Momo and Rangiku to go buy groceries; which was only an excuse to put together Momo's welcoming party. When all the shopping is done, the two decided to take a break at a nearby river. Momo decides to get a closer look at the water when Rangiku feels a strange risitsu.

* * *

**Momo {POV}**

"Hey Matsumoto you got to come down here the water's-" I said turning around to see Matsumoto running down the hill.

"MOMO!" She shouted as she pushed me to the ground. Over her shoulder I could see a chain come out of the water stabbing the ground where I was just standing. When she got off me she no longer wore jeans and a tank. She wore black robes, a white sash with a bow on the side, a pink scarf over her shoulders, and a sword behind her back.

"Your clothes? When did you change?"

"That's not important right now we need to leave." She reached out for my arm and pulled me up. "Hold your breath, K." Doing what I was told a sudden rush of air hit my face before I knew it we were back at the top of the hill.

"Leaving so soon." A few feet away stood a man with green hair. He wore robes like Rangiku but his were white with a hoodie and his sash was purple instead of white. His sleeves were ripped off and he held chains in his hands.

"Oy Blondie I'm not here to play games. Hand her over and I will be on my way." He never looked at me just keep staring at Rangiku.

"Really, because I love playing games!" Matsumoto playfuly said as she pushed me behind her.

He sighed "Have it your way." He swung the chain straight at us. At the last moment Rangiku blocked it with her sword.

"Momo I need . . . you to run back . . . to Ichigo's . . . house," She said in between the attacks.

"I can't just leave you?"

"I can take care of myself. If you really are worried about me then go and tell Hitsugaya what's going on."I couldn't think of anything else to say so I nodded and ran into one of the streets.

"You're not getting away!" I could hear him shout from behind me. The sound of chains rattled in my ears as the metal raped around my body lifting me off the ground. Before I knew it I was face to face with the man with green hair.

"My lord has been waiting patiently for you." He said making shore not to make eye contact with me.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Rangiku yelled "Graul Haineko."

A sandy sobs tens flouted around him causing him to drop me. I closed my eye braising myself for impacted when I felt nothing I opened my eyes to see Matsumoto under me.

"M-Momo you ok?" She asked me as I rolled off her.

"Yah im fin-" Blood splattered on my face. Looking down a chain stuck out of Rangiku's stomach.

_BA-DUMP_

"M-matsu-moto?!" I tryed bring myself close to her but th chains still held me captive.

"M-omo get . . . away." She whispered. Suddenly her body trembled as the chain pulled out of her causing more blood to rush out.

_BA-DUMP_

"MATSUMOTO!" I tried to reach out to her but the man grabbed me from behind and started dragging me away without saying a word. I looked toward Rangiku surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

_BA-DUMP_

**'You weakling ill show you how its done.'**

**Normal {POV}**

Walking down the hill he notes that his prisoner stop struggling. Turning toward her his face made contact with the bottom of her shoe.

He stumbled to the ground "ahhh . . ." He turned back to see her green eyes turn red. "Alice." He quickly got up and tighten the chains around her.

She smirked.

* * *

"A little higher no lower . . . put it up no not like that more to the-"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND KURUSAKI!"Ishida shouted getting of the chare where he was standing on trying to put up a banner with Chad.

"It was crocked you dame four eyes!" Ichigo yelled.

Toshiro ignored them and continued setting the table. He taking out his phone he sighed.

"That's the fife time you've checked your phone." Karin side helping with the plates.

"It's none of your biasness."

"That's true but if you're really worried about her then-." Toshiro suddenly dropped the cups and ran out the door. "Hey where you going?" Karin shouted. Ichigo and the others did the same.

"Karin where is every one going?" Yuzu asked walking out off the kitchen.

"I don't know."

* * *

Outside of the house Ichigo turned into a soul reaper. "The risitsu came from that direction." Ichigo said as he pointed to the left.

"The river bank is in that direction." Chad said running along side Ichigo. Looking up Ichigo could see Toshiro jumping from roof top to roof top. The white haired captain suddenly stopped and jumped of the roof.

"Matsuomo!" he ran up to his lieutenant who lay in a pool of her own blood.

"C-captain?" she looked up at his worried expedition.

"Hitsugaya- kun pleas step aside. . . Souten Kishun." Orihime surrounded Rangiku's body with orange light.

"ahhh . . ." A scram echoed in the air. Toshiro flash stepped down the street to see where the scream came from.

"Chad, Ishida stay with Orihime." Ichigo said flash stepped to where Toshiro was. What they saw shocked them studded still with chains raped around her while a man with green hair quickly got arms glowed blue fire melting the metal around her body. The man sung his chains at her but she caught it in mid air. She pulled the chain causing him to fly towards her. She then graded him by the neck pinning him to the ground cousing a small crater to form around them as she doug her nails into his skin.

"MOMO STOP!" Toshiro flash stepped next to her pulling her arm away from the chocking man. He notes blood on her clothes then looked up to see crimson red eyes.

" S-shiro no akumu?!"(note: Japanese for white nightmare) slipped from her lips. She pushed him away tucking a few steps back. "Get away from me!" blue fire balls appeared all around her. Closing her fist they flu towards Toshiro. Taking out his Zanpakuto Toshiro blocked the attack.

**xXx**

"**Where am I" **

Momo found herself walking on water. The sky a dark purple. A large peach tree sat in the middle of an endless ocean. Looking down at the water she was shocked to see herself attacking Hitsugaya.

**xXx**

"Momo stop we're your friends." Ichigo came down the hill grabbing her arms forcing her to look at him.

"How dare you touch me!" Flames circled around her arms causing Ichigo to let go. Taking this opportunity she brought her leg up kicking him across the river. She then turned towards Toshiro ,a fire ball in hand "I can't have you interfering this time."

XXX

"**Why am I hurting them?"**

_"Your not in control."_

Momo looked around to see where the voice came from.**"W-who's there?"**

"_I'm up her._"

Looking up the peach tree Momo's green eyes meet brown chocolate ones.

"**W-why do we have the same face?"**

_"You, me, and her."_ She pointed at the girl in the reflection _"We are the same person."_

"**Why would a part of me want to hurt my friends!"**

_"She's fighting to protect that." _

She pointed at a emerald in the center of the peach tree. It glowed red while branches held it in place.

_"With out that you and I would have never existed."_

**~BOOOM!~**

Looking back at the reflection Toshiro was on the grown his close ripped, Lower lip cut and above his eyebrow a cut deep enough to have blooded seep out on to his right eye.

_"You need to go back and stop her."_

"**Stop her how the hell am I supposed to do that."**

_"You do whatever it takes to regain control over our body."_

"**If you know so much why don't you do it yourself? It seems to me you know a lot more about what's going on than I do." **She jumped down the tree and grabbed my shirt.

_"Because if you don't she will KILL Shiro-chan."_

She let go then turned away from me.

_"If I could get out I would."_

She lifted up her right arm showing me a mark that looked like a lily.

"Somehow this seal got on my arm preventing me from gaining back control of my body."

She turned back to me and pointed to the white haired boy in the reflection of the water.

_"He's the most important person to me. That means he's important to you too. We can't let her kill him."_

The water below us shock. The sounds of waves crashing came from every direction.

**"I steel don't know how I'm suppose to regain control over our body?"**

_"Believe in yourself and focus on what's important and I will do the rest from here."_

Before I could say more waves pulled me down. The girl with brown eye slowly disappeared from sight as bobbles surrounded me.

**xXx**

"Why don't you fight me?" She yelled at Toshiro who was on the ground.

"Even if you're not Momo that's her body and I refuse to hurt her again." She pushed him to the ground. With the other hand she held a fire ball.

"You're an idiot for protecting someone like her." She was about to slam the fire into his face when she missed and punched the ground. Toshiro eyes widen as one of her eyes turn green.

"DAME BITCH FUCK OFF!" She yelled bring her hand up to her ears.

"Leave him alone!" The intense risitsu around her slowly disappeared. When she opened her eye he felt relived to see green orbs looking down at him.

"I-Im . . . glade . . . your . . . ok." She panted collapsing beside him.

* * *

"Hey Hiro, Hiro, H-I-R-OOOWW OW OW STOP!" A boy with orange hair and a eye pack on his left eye yelled at his twin brother who was pulling on his ear.

"Keep your voice down Jiro. If Koyuki finds out we found Peaches first shell turn us in to icicles."Like his brother Jiro he wore an eye pach but his on the right. Jiro pulled away his uncovered green eye widened.

"You found her."

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for lets go too . . . um where exactly are we going?"

Hiro looked around to make shore no one could see or hear them. "She's in the world of the living.

"Then off we got to where humans live." He was about to take a step when Hiro grabbed the collar of his shirt causing Jiro to fall backwards.

"Where going to Soul Society." Hiro pulled up his sleeve uncovering his arm which had a marking of a lily. It started to glow as he murmured a prayer making a silver gait appear in front of them. He offered his hand to Jiro which he gladly accepted. Once on his feet Jiro smirked. "The first one across gets to hug Peaches first."

"Fine just don't trip on your shoelace."

"Shoelace?" Jiro looked down "I'm not wearing shoes-" He could see his brother already running ahead.

"Hiro you cheater."

* * *

**Yahh its done once again I would like to apologize for taking a long ass time for writing this chapter and I will try my best to update sooner. Also please tell me your thoughts liking the story not liking it. I won't now if you don't tell me Tell next time. .**


End file.
